1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension and axle assembly and more particularly to a suspension and axle assembly for a trailer designed to reduce weight, stress and fatigue within the assembly.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
In a conventional vehicle, one or more axles having ground-engaging wheels on either side support a frame of the vehicle. The axles are coupled to the frame by a suspension that dampens movements and loads between the frame and the axles. In one conventional suspension and axle assembly for a trailer, a pair of arms extend between the brackets descending from the trailer frame and the axle. Typically, the arms are pivotally coupled to the brackets of the frame and are rigidly coupled to the axle. Springs are disposed on either side of the axle and extend from the top of the axle to the frame.
The above-described conventional suspension and axle assembly suffers from several drawbacks. The assembly is subject to stress and fatigue at the connections between the axle and suspension arms leading to failures at the connections. The assembly is also relatively heavy. Finally, the location of the springs creates significant loads on the suspension arms and on bushings and joints and limits positioning of the vehicle floor.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a suspension and axle assembly that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention provides suspension and axle assembly for a vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a suspension and axle assembly includes first and second members that are coupled together. Each of the first and second members define both a portion of an axle and portions of first and second suspension control arms at either end of the axle portion. In one embodiment of the present invention, the first member and second members are identical to each other. The first and second members may further define first and second bores configured to receive first and second springs therein.
A suspension and axle assembly in accordance with the present invention represents a significant improvement as compared to conventional assemblies. In particular, the inventive assembly eliminates the rigid connection points between the axle and the suspension arms by integrating the axle and arms thereby reducing the likelihood of failure from stress and fatigue. The inventive assembly also weighs less than conventional assemblies. Finally, the inventive assembly enables the springs to be received within the axle body proximate the axle centerline. As a result, the inventive assembly reduces loads on the suspension arms, bushings and joints and allows for a variable, and lower, floor height due to the ability to position the springs at varying locations within the bores.
These and other features and objects of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings illustrating features of this invention by way of example.